UNREVELING TRUTH
by silgain
Summary: Dendam Minako arisato terhadap Mitsuru kirijo yang telah membunuh keluarga dan kakak tercintanya Minato arisato telah memuncak. Di bawah bimbingan sang attendant elevator Elizabeth, Minako mempelajari pengendalian personanya.. Dapatkah minako menuntaskan dendamnya? Please, Read and Review !


Persona 3 punya atlus ! not mine !

* * *

Dua tahun lalu…

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara yang begitu keras sehingga berdengung di telingaku. Aku segera menutup wajahku dengan sebuah selimut saat kupikir, itu hanyalah sebuah suara pedang yang beradu sebab kakak sering sekali latihan sebelum dark hour tiba. Namun, saat suara itu terdengar lagi dan semakin sering, aku langsung bangun dari posisiku, dan beranjak keluar kamar.  
"Ayah... Ibu... Oniichan... Dimana kalian?" teriakku seraya mengucek-ngucek mataku, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangku.  
Aku berjalan perlahan, menyusuri ruang tengah dan tak sengaja aku melihat sosok kakak yang sedang mengadukan pedangnya dengan seorang perempuan muda berambut merah.  
"Oniichan?!" panggilku.  
Lantas kak Minato menoleh dan kaget ketika aku berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu kulihat perempuan itu hendak menyerang kak Minato saat kusadari kak Minato sedang lengah. Aku langsung berteriak.  
"Awaas kak!"  
Kak Minato segera membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menahan serangan perempuan tersebut. Namun terlambat, ketika perempuan itu terlanjur menusukkan pedangnya ke perut kak Minato.  
"Oniichan..." teriakku histeris.  
Kak Minato terjatuh dan pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Aku bergegas menghampirinya. Tampak darah mengalir deras dari perutnya. Tangannya tergerak menekan luka itu. Kutahu itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku.  
"Minako..." desis Kakak memanggil namaku dengan nada rendah nyaris aku tak dapat mendengarnya jika aku tak mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya.  
Lalu aku menoleh ke arah kiri, dan terkejut ketika melihat Ibu dan Ayah sudah tergeletak tak berdaya disana.  
"Ayah dan Ibu..." desisku rendah.  
Dengan amarah yang kini memuncak, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mencoba mendekatiku sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Pedang yang ia pakai untuk membunuh keluarga yang aku sayangi. Aku berdiri, dan langsung memasang kuda-kudaku.  
"Beraninya kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku!" teriakku marah.  
"Minako jangan…" perkataan kak Minato tak kugubris, aku malah tetap meladeni perempuan itu.  
"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku! Artemisia, Bufudyne!" Perempuan itu memanggil persona miliknya dan mengeluarkan skill es dengan kekuatan yang besar hingga aku tak sanggup menangkis dan akhirnya terpental jauh.  
Perempuan itu hanya tertawa.  
"Ternyata kau tidak mempunyai persona. Tak ada gunanya aku membunuhmu." kata perempuan itu terakhir kali sampai akhirnya ia beranjak pergi.  
"Minako..." panggil kakak.  
Setelah perempuan itu pergi, aku berdiri dan kembali menghampirinya. Lalu dengan tangan yang penuh darah itu, ia menggamit tanganku.  
"Aku akan panggilkan ambulans. Kakak tunggu sini, aku tidak ingin kakak pergi." ucapku sambil berlinangan air mata.  
Namun kakak menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seketika seberkas cahaya muncul dibalik tanganku yang kakak genggam.  
"Kau pasti bisa menjadi yang terhebat, Minako..." Kakak tetap berusaha untuk berbicara normal denganku, walau nafasnya makin tidak teratur dan makin banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya.  
"Tapi..."  
"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan membalas dendam padanya."  
"Oniichan..."  
Kemudian aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku segera pergi menjauh darinya untuk menelpon memanggil ambulans.  
"Maaf kak, bila janji itu tak bisa kutepati."

* * *

Heuhhh.. Heeeuh..  
Mataku terbuka seketika. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Pakaianku basah. Mungkin teringat mimpi dua tahun yang lalu yang selalu menghantuiku. Aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku, dan beranjak mengganti pakaianku, kemudian menyingkap tirai jendela. Membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk kedalam kamarku. Kebetulan dark hour sebentar lagi tiba.  
Aku terduduk di atas ranjang tidurku. Tanganku tergerak membuka laci meja belajar yang berada tepat disamping ranjang tidur. Dan melihat sebuah majalah yang disimpan didalam sana. Tertulis dalam headline majalah tersebut,  
Mitsuru Kirijo, putri tunggal klan Kirijo, berhasil membasmi para shadow yang berkeliaran pada malam dark hour.  
Aku mengambil majalah tersebut dari laci meja belajar itu, lalu memandang wajah seorang perempuan yang terpampang disana.  
Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu! Orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku..  
Dua tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa pembunuh sebenarnya keluargaku adalah Mitsuru Kirijo. Berita yang tersebar adalah, keluargaku terbunuh oleh para shadow yang berkeliaran.  
Beberapa tahun yang lalu pula semua orang mulai mengetahui tentang dark hour dan tentang mereka yang bertransmografi menjadi peti mati. Sejak saat itu, manusia yang tidak berubah menjadi peti mati pada saat dark hour, diangkat oleh klan Kirijo dan ditugaskan untuk membunuh shadow. Apalagi pada saat itu, shadow mulai menyerang manusia yang berubah menjadi peti mati. Karena itu, klan Kirijo berusaha menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, masyarakat lebih mengandalkan klan Arisato yang sejak turun temurun cenderung memiliki multiple persona yang tidak dimiliki oleh klan Kirijo. Oleh sebab itu, perempuan yang bernama Mitsuru ditugaskan untuk membunuh klanku. Tetapi sebelum kak Minato meninggalkanku, ia memberikan kekuatannya padaku. Dan aku mulai belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu bersama Elizabeth.  
"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Fuuka ketika melihatku sudah rapi dengan pedang yang kuikat di punggungku. Fuuka adalah adik sepupu Elizabeth. Setelah usaha kelaurgaku bangkrut, aku tinggal di rumah ini bersama Fuuka dan Elizabeth.  
"Latihan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bisa melawan Kirijo. Gara-gara dia, kakakku terbunuh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah membunuh kembaranku bebas berkeliaran di dunia ini." jawabku padanya dengan penekanan.  
"Latihan dimana? Lagipula Elicchi sedang tidak ada di rumah kan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi sendirian."  
Aku mengerutkan keningku.  
"Elizabeth kemana?"  
"Kerja part-time di Paulownia Mall, tapi aku tidak tahu ia kerja sambilan apa. Kau beneran ingin pergi latihan sendiri?"  
"Tidak, aku ingin menyusulnya saja. Ikimashou .."  
"Itterasshai !"  
Aku segera berlari keluar rumah dan hendak menuju tempat Elizabeth berada. Aku tahu, pasti dia ada disana. Velvet room.

Begitu sampai di depan Velvet room, aku mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu. Kubuka kenop pintu, dan menyelinap masuk begitu seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut begitu melihat Igor-san berada di belakangku.  
"Huwaaa.." teriakku histeris.  
"Ada apa kau?" Tanya Igor-san mengejutkanku.  
"Aku kaget melihat wajah close-up Igor-san."  
"Tidak sopan!" Igor-san hendak memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat miliknya, namun aku berhasil menahan serangannya.  
"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Elizabeth saat melihat kehadiranku disini. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil memandangku sinis.  
Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara khasnya, dan tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhku.  
"Konbanwa Elizabeth-sama."  
"Kutanya mau apa kau kesini?!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ketus.  
Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tidak biasanya Elizabeth ketus seperti ini. Sebenenarnya apa yang terjadi?  
"Kenapa dengannya, Igor-san?" bisikku pada Igor-san sambil melirik ke arah Elizabeth.  
"Tadi ia melihat pacarnya kencan dengan perempuan lain." jawab Igor-san dengan nada rendah.  
"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, master!" teriak Elizabeth.  
"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." ucap Igor-san lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami.  
Aku mendekat ke arah Elizabeth. Memperhatikannya kemudian menggenggam tangannya.  
"Ada apa denganmu?"  
"Kau ingin melawannya kan? Lawanlah!"  
"Apa maksudmu Elizabeth? Aku tidak mengerti."  
"Atau kau masih belum berani melawannya?"  
"Elizabeth, katakanlah padaku apa denganmu?"  
"Lawan aku!" pinta Elizabeth padaku.  
Lantas aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya yang tidak biasa. Padahal sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah menampilkan kekuatan personanya kepadaku. Tetapi sekarang, ia malah ingin memperlihatkannya kepadaku?  
"Apa kau bilang?"  
"Lawan aku!" katanya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan yang terlihat di matanya.

Elizabeth pov

Sudah dua tahun ia belajar mengendalikan dan kekuatannya hingga ia tak mudah kelelahan. Padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Minako Arisato adalah anak yang berbakat sama seperti kakaknya, Minato. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya karena setiap keturunan hanya mendapat satu kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan persona. Oleh sebab itu, Minako yang mempunyai kakak kembar, tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama seperti kakaknya.  
Tetapi, dalam pengamatanku, ia masih belum sungguh-sungguh mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Begitu pula yang dikatakan master kepadaku.  
Sesungguhnya dia sangat berbakat, akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjalnya hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya.  
Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya karena itu pelajaran yang Minako dapat selama dua tahun menjadi sia-sia. Mungkin karena kematian kakaknya, yang juga merupakan saudara kembarnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan potensialnya. Karena itu aku harus memancing kekuatan itu keluar dari permukaan agar ia bisa menjadi penyelamat dunia.  
"Lawan aku!"  
Kulihat ia terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata,  
"Jangan bercanda Elizabeth."  
"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda saat ini?!"  
Kini ia menghela napasnya berat.  
"Kau takut melawan gurumu sendiri?"  
"Aku tidak akan pernah takut!"  
Aku tersenyum. Itu yang ingin kudengar darimu…

Minako pov

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Elizabeth? Tiba-tiba ia bersikap jutek padaku, kemudian dia mengajakku bertarung. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku?  
"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang. It's your turn." ucapnya seraya mendekap compendium book dalam pelukannya.  
Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku mantap. Mula-mula aku mengganti personaku dengan Orpheus telos, satu-satunya persona terkuat yang kumiliki. Dengan cepat aku menyerang kearahnya yang dengan cepat pula ia menghindar dan mengambil jarak. Jarak yang cukup untukku mengeluarkan skill Agidyne. Namun dengan sigap Elizabeth mengganti personanya dengan Surt, yang mempunyai affinity drain terhadap elemen api.  
Setelah menyerap api tersebut, Elizabeth melancarkan serangan baliknya dengan mengganti personanya dengan Jack Frost dan mengeluarkan skill Bufudyne. Seketika muncul bongkahan es raksasa dihadapanku yang siap meledak. Aku yang telah memakai persona dengan affinity strong ice, terus melaju dan siap menyerangnya. Ledakan es tersebut memberikan sedikit luka terhadapku, namun dengan ledakannya dapat membuat diriku bersembunyi sejenak dalam pandangannya.  
Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera melayangkan pedangku kearah bahu Elizabeth. Elizabeth yang terkejut dengan tangkas memutar tubuhnya dan mengganti personanya dengan Thor. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengejar tubuh Elizabeth dengan pedangku. Namun seakan merasakan tanda bahaya, dengan cepat aku melompat mundur, mengambil jarak yang dengan seketika turun petir yang kuat menghujam tempat minako mengejar.  
"Bahaya sekali. Tak kukira kau dapat mengeluarkan Ziodyne tanpa menargetkanku." Ucapku kagum.  
Elizabeth hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman singkat. Dengan jarak yang telah tersedia, Elizabeth segera mengganti personanya dengan Cu Chulain dan mengeluarkan skill Magarudyne. Angin topan berhembus kencang menutupi area pertempuran. Walau serangan Elizabeth memberiku cukup banyak luka, tetapi aku kembali menyerang dan memanfaatkan penglihatan Elizabeth yang terhalang skillnya. Elizabeth yang telah membaca gerakanku segera mengganti kembali personanya dengan Metatron dan seolah telah menantiku dia mengeluarkan skill instant death-nya, Mahamaon. Sesaat itupun muncul segel lingkaran berbentuk cahaya yang menjeratku.  
"Kena kau!" Teriaknya.  
Namun beberapa saat setelah cahaya itu menjeratku, aku langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.  
"APA?" Ucap Elizabeth terkejut.  
Dengan sigap aku berlari ke belakang bahu Elizabeth dan menusuk tubuh serta kedua bahunya. "Kau terlalu lengah Elizabeth!" ujarku percaya diri.  
"Cih, hanya Homunculus." Sambil memuntahkan darah, Elizabeth mengganti personanya dengan Alice dan mengeluarkan skill Die For Me padaku dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pusatnya.  
Aku terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan skill tersebut. Lalu aku kembali melompat mundur mengambil jarak guna menghindarinya. Elizabeth yang melihat jarak tersebut mengganti kembali personanya dengan Pixie.  
"Kau membuatku marah Minako!" Teriaknya. "Cukup main-mainnya! Kuhancurkan kau dengan skill ini, Megidolaon!"  
Seketika dari langit muncul sebuah bola berwarna ungu dan turun dengan perlahan menuju area pertempuran. Aku refleks bergidik ngeri dan merasa ketakutan.  
Bagaimana ini? Dengan skill itu aku bisa mati.  
Hingga aku teringat oleh kata-katanya yang membuatku bangkit kembali dan tidak menyerah.  
Kau pasti bisa menjadi yang terhebat, Minako...  
Setelah teringat dengan kata-kata kak Minato, aku kembali berdiri dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ya aku takkan kalah sampai aku dapat membalaskan dendam keluargaku."  
Kemudian aku segera menyilangkan lengannya dan menaruhnya dipundak untuk menghimpun kekuatan. Sebelum bola ungu itu jatuh ke arahku, aku harus menggunakan salah satu skill itu.  
"Fusion Spell, Infinity!"  
Bertepatan dengan itu sebuah ledakan yang maha dahsyat menghancurkan dan meluluh lantakan area pertempuran. Tiada tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya tawa Elizabeth yang terdengar dengan membahana.  
"Hahahaha... Sayonara Minako!"  
"Maaf mengecewakanmu Elizabeth, but it's my turn!" Aku berdiri tanpa tergores luka sedikitpun. Fusion spell tersebut telah mem-block semua serangan dalam one turn saja. Lalu aku kembali menghimpun kekuatan.  
Elizabeth sangat terkejut melihat kehadiranku. "Bagaimana kau dapat selamat dari seranganku, Minako ?"  
Minako tersenyum dan menjawab "Kakakku yang menyelamatkanku! Fusion Spell, Armaggedon!"  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh..." teriaknya keras. Tak lama kemudian ia terjatuh dengan luka memenuhi setiap senti tubuhnya.  
Aku tersentak kaget dan langsung menghampirinya. Aku tak ingin Elizabeth yang merupakan guruku terjadi apa-apa.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa Elizabeth? Maafkan aku terlalu kasar padamu."  
"Tidak apa-apa. Kau menang, Minako. Kini kau bisa melawan perempuan itu."  
Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jadi kau menantangku untuk ini? Agar aku cepat-cepat melawannya?"  
"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku kalau kau lebih hebat darinya? Kau pasti bisa melawannya."  
"Tapi..."  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Aku lagi menunggu seseorang..."  
"Menunggu siapa?" tanya Igor-san tiba-tiba dari balik dinding.  
Aku menoleh memperhatikannya. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana Igor-san?"  
"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikan kalian bertarung."  
Aku menghela nafas berat. "Pasti kalian berkomplot untuk hal ini."  
"Ini demi kebaikanmu Minako... kau harus segera melawannya. Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi." Igor-san berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padaku.  
Aku hanya terdiam.  
"Minako?"  
"Maaf aku ingin pulang..."

Aku terdiam miris melihat kak Minato yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tidur ICU dengan balutan infus. Layar monitor masih berfungsi untuk mengukur detak jantungnya. Tapi saat ini jiwanya tak berada disini. Sejak hari itu, kak Minato tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Sehingga dokter mendiagnosis kalau kak Minato dalam keadaan koma. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain aku. Sebab aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya agar perempuan itu tidak mengetahuinya.  
"Kapan kau akan bangun kak…" lirihku. "Aku ingin kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kalau aku membunuhnya." lanjutku. Tanpa sadar air mataku turun membasahi pipiku.  
Aku bergerak menjauh dari ranjang itu dan menghempaskan diriku ke kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang tersebut. Aku terdiam.  
Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan keluargaku satu-satunya… Hanya kak Minato yang tersisa untukku.  
Aku berdiri, kembali mendekatinya, dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.  
"Maaf kak, kali ini aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang. Sampai jumpa.." ucapku lalu mengecup keningnya dan bergegas pulang.  
Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya demi kakak.

Minato pov

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku mendengar suara Minako. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Terdengar mesin pengukur denyut jantung berbunyi, serta dentingan jam dinding. Aku mencoba menatap sekeliling. Ruangan serba putih disertai bau kloroform yang khas langsung menyengat di hidungku.  
Dimana Minako? Pikirku dalam hati. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan sehingga aku hanya bisa berbaring lemah seraya menggerakan tanganku yang terasa kaku. Tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara padaku.  
"Kau sudah sadar? Biar kupanggilkan dokter." seorang suster yang bernama berkata kepadaku.  
"Dimana adikku?" tanyaku padanya.  
"Adikmu sudah pulang dari tadi. Tunggu sebentar ya…"  
Aku terdiam. Tadi aku mendengar Minako berbicara padaku. Dan dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.  
Maaf kak, kali ini aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang.  
Apakah yang ia maksud adalah Mitsuru Kirijo? Kalau benar begitu, aku harus segera menemuinya sebelum dia benar-benar melawan perempuan itu. Sebelum suster itu kembali bersama seorang dokter, aku harus buru-buru keluar dari ruangan ini.

Minako pov

Perempuan itu berdiri memunggungiku. Rambutnya yang kemerahan terkibas oleh angin. Bed merah di lengan kanannya yang bertuliskan S.E.E.S. terikat erat sambil sesekali tertiup angin.  
Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, tampak kediaman klan Kirijo sepi dan kosong. Kemana para bawahannya itu?  
"Kemana para pengikutmu itu?"  
Perempuan itu berbalik, dan memandangku sambil tersenyum. Ia bersikap sebagai seorang iblis yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang malaikat.  
"Karena aku sudah tahu kau akan datang, makanya aku menyuruh mereka keluar. Kau yakin ingin bertarung denganku?" tanyanya seolah mengejekku.  
"Tentu saja. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kakak padamu!"  
Ia hanya tertawa yang kemudian dengan serta merta mengeluarkan skill Bufudyne kepadaku. Lantas aku segera mengelak.  
"Curang sekali kau!" teriakku.  
"Semua itu adil dalam cinta dan pertarungan."  
"Shit!"  
Aku langsung mengeluarkan skill Agidyne, tetapi ia bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Kemudian Kirijo mengeluarkan skill Mind Charge. Tak senang melihatnya menggunakan skill itu, langsung aku mengganti personaku dengan Surt. Kupakai skill Ragnarok. Ketika api raksasa itu menyembur ke arah Mitsuru, ia mengelak dan berlari ke belakangku. Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan skill Bufudyne, namun kali ini kekuatannya 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Membuatku terpental jauh seketika.  
Aku segera bangkit dan mengganti personaku dengan Kohryuu. Lalu kusembuhkan diriku menggunakan skill Mediarahan. Dengan tahap yang sama, ia kembali menggunakan Mind Charge. Sebelum ia melontarkan Bufudyne dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar itu kepadaku, aku mengganti personaku dengan Vishnu. Aku segera menyilangkan lengannya dan menaruhnya dipundak untuk menghimpun kekuatan.  
"Fusion spell, Infinity!"  
Seperti yang aku duga, ia mengeluarkan skill Bufudyne lagi. Dan begitu ledakan es itu mengenaiku, Kirijo tertawa.  
"Kau pasti kalah Minako..."  
"Siapa yang kalah?" tanyaku.  
Kirijo melihatku dengan terkejut. Ia tak percaya kalau aku berdiri dihadapannya tanpa luka sedikitpun.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa menghindar dari seranganku?" tanyanya tak percaya.  
Aku kembali mengganti personaku dengan Helel, dan menggunakan skill akhirku.  
"Fusion spell, Armageddon!"  
Seketika Kirijo terpental jauh. Luka-luka memenuhi tubuhnya. Berhasil sudah aku mengalahkannya, namun ia masih dalam keadaan hidup walau sekarat. Dan aku harus membunuhnya.  
"Kau tak akan pernah menyangka, hidupmu akan berkahir seperti ini kan?" tanyaku padanya.  
Ia hanya tertawa.  
"Mati kau!" teriakku seraya menusukkan pedangku pada tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar seseorang berteriak,  
"Berhenti Minako!"  
Aku terdiam. Suara itu sangat aku kenal. Suaranya yang berat. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihatnya berdiri tegap dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.  
"Kakak?"  
"Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak kak Minato lagi.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Waktu itu aku sudah menyuruhmu berjanji untuk tidak membalas dendam padanya, tetapi kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"  
"Kenapa aku tidak boleh balas dendam?"  
"Karena ini semua hanya salah paham saja."

Dua tahun lalu..

Minato pov

Ketika aku hendak menuju ruang kantor Ayah, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara keluargaku dengan klan Kirijo. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut.  
"Masyarakat mulai resah dengan dark hour dan para shadow." kata Ayah.  
"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya klan Kirijo mulai cemas.  
Ayah terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita menyegel dark hour?"  
Kulihat mereka yang ada di ruang rapat Ayah terkejut, begitupun aku.  
"Menyegel dark hour?"  
Ayah mengangguk. "Kita segel dark hour dengan mengorbankan Minato."  
Mitsuru yang sedang ikut rapat saat itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Semua peserta rapat yang ada disana, memandang ke arahnya.  
"Aku menolak!" teriak Mitsuru.  
"Kenapa nona Kirijo?" Tanya Ayah.  
"Minato merupakan persona user yang sangat berbakat, ini tidak adil bila kita mengorbankan Minato untuk menyegel dark hour!"  
"Memangnya ada cara lain agar tidak mengorbankan seseorang untuk menyegel dark hour?" Tanya Ayah lagi.  
"Untuk hal itu, kita pikirkan cara lain. Asal aku tidak mau kalau Minato harus menjadi korban."  
Aku terdiam sejenak. Kalau memang itu yang mereka mau, apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Asalkan Minako tidak menjadi tumbalnya, aku bersedia berkorban untuk adikku satu-satunya.  
Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut saat melihatku.  
"Aku bersedia menjadi great seal. Asalkan Minako tidak tahu tentang masalah ini."  
Mitsuru terkejut begitu mendengar perkataanku. Lantas ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.  
"Kau bodoh! Apa kau tahu artinya menjadi great seal hah?! Dengan menjadi great seal, kau akan merasakan penderitaan dan rasa sakit selama rohmu masih hidup. Itu yang kau inginkan?"  
"Tidak masalah." gumamku. "Asalkan kalian tidak menyentuh Minako sesentipun ketika ritual ini tidak berhasil."

Ritual great seal  
Saat ritual great seal hendak dimulai, para shadow menyerang kediaman Arisato, tempat ritualnya dilangsungkan. Para shadow itu telah melukai kedua orang tuaku, hingga akhirnya mereka meninggal. Aku yang kesal melihat hal itu, mengamuk dan membunuh semua para shadow yang berkeliaran.  
Mitsuru yang saat itu berada disana juga, memujiku.  
"Kau hebat!"  
"Aku harus melanjutkan ritual ini, Mitsuru." desisku rendah.  
Kontan Mitsuru marah kepadaku.  
"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Sudah bagus orang tuamu meninggal, jadi kau tidak bisa melakukan ritual itu. Tapi kenapa kau masih tetap ingin melakukannya?"  
"Karena sejak awal aku sudah menerimanya."  
Kulihat Mitsuru memandangku kesal.  
"Kau harus melawanku terlebih dahulu."  
Lalu kami bertarung menggunakan pedang. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara.  
"Oniichan?!"

Minako pov

Seketika persendian lututku melemas, hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh.  
Jadi sebenarnya... Kirijo ini menolong kakak?  
"Apa semua ini benar?" Tanya sambil memandang ke arah Kirijo.  
Kirijo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seolah-olah menjadi pembunuhnya?"  
"Karena kau terlanjur menjadi saksi bahwa aku yang menjadi pembunuh keluargamu."  
Aku terdiam. Lalu kak Minato berusaha membopong Kirijo untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sebab ia membutuhkan perawatan yang intensif. Tapi sebelum kak Minato benar-benar membawanya pergi, aku berkata,  
"Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan kakak. Dan maafkan aku juga telah mencoba membunuhmu."  
Kirijo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

Mitsuru pov

Aku sedang bekerja si ruang kerjaku ketika aku mendapatkan telepon dari pengawal pribadiku, Akihiko Sanada.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Aku menemukan orang yang kau cari."  
Aku terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Rumah Sakit  
Aku mendekati Akihiko yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU. Begitu aku melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut, aku terdiam. Air mencoba untuk menahan air mataku. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini.  
"Luka di perutnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi..."  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Dia koma."  
Aku merasa tak kuat lagi menahan air mataku yang menggumpal, sehingga aku membiarkannya terjatuh. Ia memelukku dan aku terisak dalam pelukannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan tangisku yang semakin kencang.

Kulihat gadis itu berdiri di depan ruang administrasi. Ia terkejut saat mendengar kalau semua biaya pengobatan kakaknya sudah dibayar lunas.  
"Sama siapa?" Tanya Minako.  
"Maaf, saya diminta untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya." kata petugas administrasi tersebut.  
Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dengan raut wajah penasaran.  
"Apa tidak apa-apa berjalan seperti ini, nona?" Tanya Akihiko cemas.  
Aku tersenyum.  
"Aku berusaha untuk menebus dosaku. Walau nantinya gadis itu akan datang kepadaku dan membalaskan dendamnya."

* * *

Please,saran dan kritiknya..

thanks


End file.
